Display devices according to the invention are, for example, devices using organic light emitting diodes, often referred to by the acronym OLED, or LCD devices. The driving circuit is particularly suited for use in an active matrix display. Active matrix displays have switching elements or other control elements associated with the display elements. Driving circuits are used to select a row or a column of the display in order to be able to address the control elements associated with the display elements. Once a display element is addressed, a voltage or a current may be applied to the control elements for setting the display element in a desired state. However, different driving schemes are necessary for different types of display elements. Further, it may desirable to drive a split screen application. Again further certain display devices may need different voltage levels present at different control lines connected to the control elements of a single display element. It is, therefore, desirable to use a driving circuit that is suitable for driving split screen applications or for supplying different voltage levels at different control lines.